Let Sleeping Judes Lie
by breezyme
Summary: Let's just say this shows why you let Jude sleep.


**Well, this fanfic is inspired by my favorite expression; "Hell hath no fury." Anyways, and somehow listening to Fall Out Boy made me finally type this up, so, yeah. If you like it, you have Fall Out Boy to thank. Anyways, I'm listening to their album "From Under the Cork Tree," as I write this, so you all should listen to the entire album, because it's an amazing album.**

It's 2:00 a.m. Why, someone sane might ask, am I up at such an asinine hour? And for the _seventh_ night in a row? Let's just say, Tommy the Perfectionist strikes again. Joy. Tommy's getting me a cappuccino right now, but he could give me 20 and I would still be dead on my feet. I know the record for no sleep is, like, 11 days or something, but I simply need my sleep, plain and simple. I'm just gonna close my eyes for a sec…

I awoke to someone shaking me awake, quite brutally might I add. I looked at the clock seeing it had been only five minutes.

"JUDE! You can't fall asleep on the job, we've got an _album_ to finish! You can go to sleep once we've got a new song!

I just looked away, idly singing some Fall Out Boy under my breath. _"Cause_ _I'll keep singing this lie if you'll keep believing it,"_

"That sounds like the beginnings of a good song! Let's keep with those lyrics…" he started rambling. Has he never heard of Fall Out Boy? Does he not know that they're someone else's lyrics? "Okay, so I love the tune, we should figure out what to do for guitar…" Apparently not. Hmm, so he hasn't heard of Fall Out Boy, eh? Fun.

"Tommy, I've got a song!"

"Really?" Hmm… maybe he wanted this to end as much as I did.

"Yeah, but, I, uh, need sleep to be able to sing it."

"Okay!" he looked anxious. He just sat there, staring at me, waiting. "Well, what are you waiting for? GET TO SLEEP!"

You didn't have to tell me twice. I was out like a light.

I was awakened later. Normally, this wouldn't be such a problem, but I was so deep in sleep that whoever had just wakened me should go hide in a hole in the depths of hell and never come out. I turned to see who, and found Tommy.

"Okay, Girl, it's been an hour, can you sing the song yet?"

"WHAT THE FUCK, TOMMY! You let me sleep for just ONE HOUR after I haven't slept in a WEEK?! What kind of blasphemous prayers do you utter each night?" Okay, so my insults aren't exactly sense-making. Nor is my grammar or thoughts, but hey, I just got woken from a deep, DEEP sleep after a week of none.

"We need to record the song!" he said. Jiminy, is that all that he thinks about, his _job?_ Who actually cares about their job? Well fine, he wanted a song, he'd get one.

"FINE!" I stomped into the recording booth, putting the ear buds attached to my iPod into my ears, then slipping the other headphones over them. Tommy was too busy setting up to notice, though. I browsed through the songs until I found "XO" by Fall Out Boy.

"Incase you're wondering, this song is about this AH-mazing night I had with Spied when we were together. It chronicles it PERFECTLY," I said with a wink and a smile.

"Okay, that's nice. We're all set, _go!_" I hit play on my iPod, then waited for the vocals to start. When they did, I sang along with Fall Out Boy.

"_I comb the crowd and pick you out, my mouth moves to fast for you to figure it out, it starts eyes closed to fingers crossed, to 'I swear, I say,' to 'I swear, I say,' to hands between legs to 'whatever it takes,' to drinks at the club to the bar,"_

"Uh, Jude?" Tommy spoke into the microphone. "You said this chronicles a night you had with Spied?"

I nodded as I continued.

"_To the keys to your car, to hotel stairs to the emergency exit door,"_

His eyes widened at the part about a hotel. He never forgot that press conference.

"_To the love I left my conscience pressed, between the pages of the Bible in the drawer, 'what did it ever do for me' I say, I say, I say, I say, it never calls me when I'm down, love never wanted me, but I took it anyway,"_

Is it just me, or did Tommy look heartbroken by what he was hearing? I mean, yeah, I'm basically saying in this song that Spied nailed me and that I love him, but why should this affect Tommy? He's made it perfectly clear that whatever he felt in the past no longer exists.

"_Put your ear to the speaker, and choose love or sympathy, but never both, love never wanted me,"_

I'll spare you the rest of the song, but I'll let you know that it only got more entertaining every time to watch Tommy's expression when I got to the part about the hotel. I never really described his expression. It was like a cross between pure shock and downright envy. But the shock for some reason was so amusing. You see what happens when I don't get enough sleep? I sing Fall Out Boy covers, then tell the love of my life it's about a wild night I had with my ex. Whoa, wait, back up a bit there doll. LOVE OF MY LIFE? When did _this _happen? He's just my producer. Anyways, on with the story.

When the song finished, Tommy just looked at me.

"You can go to sleep now, Jude."

Again, no need to tell me twice. My last thought was a line from the song. _Love never wanted me…_

I was awoken, once again, when I was in deep sleep. And, again, It was one Little Tommy Q. that woke me. Of course, this time I was so deep in the sleep I had been deprived of, that I wasn't thinking. I woke up with a scream, flailing my arms and probably punching the living daylights out of the nearest person. Which, again, happened to be the infamous boybander.

Of course, then I yawned and looked around me sleepily. And found myself in the middle of G-Major, everyone staring at me, Tommy writhing in pain next to me.

Good ol' SME came by then, laughing. "Hell hath no fury like Jude Harrison awoken," Wally said, chuckling. "Yeah, best let sleeping Jude's lie," Kyle responded. I chuckled quietly, remembering the time on tour when they had found that out.

Kyle, Wally and Spied had kept me up all night on several glasses of my favorite, and therefore irresistible, soda; _Dr. Pepper._ Anyways, so I had only been asleep for an hour, and we had an early performance the next day, so Spied had attempted to wake me in time for the show. Let's just say Spied ended up with a black eye like you wouldn't believe and his, um, manliness, was sore for the next day or so.

Anyways, they said those exact lines when that very incident happened.

"Dear lord, was the man actually stupid enough to wake her?" Spied asked, wincing at the memory. He joined in the hearty laughs though when he saw Tommy still writhing on the floor.

"Dramatic much, Little Tommy Q? Parachute pants too tight?" I asked mockingly, savoring the moment while I could. There is no way he would let me get away with that normally, but what can I say? Any family member who's woken me up after a late night can attest to my fabulous right hook.

"We recorded a song last night!" I said excitedly.

"Really, what?" Wally asked excitedly.

I started humming the chorus of "XO."

Kyle, having always been the smartest one of the group, caught on first, laughing. "Who's it 'about?'" he asked between breathy gasps of laughter. Wally and Spied caught on too.

"Spied!" I managed to gasp out, for I had soon joined them.

"Oh yeah, it's _so_ accurate! God, what I wouldn't give to have been a fly on the wall-" Spied said, cut off by his own laughing. SME and I just collapsed right there, falling on each other laughing. Hmm, so it's not just me that thinks this is funny. Either that or we've all not been having enough sleep. Hmm, what could be keeping the guys occupied so late? Or who? Oh, oh, bad images! Erase them now, Jude! Bad Jude, BAD!

What a sight we must've all looked. SME and I collapsed on the floor, in hysterics. Tommy writhing next to us. Oh, wait, my bad. Tommy was up now, and he wasn't laughing. Oopsie-doosles.

"What is so funny about that song?" Tommy asked, his tone low and dangerous. This, however, just sent us into a stronger fit of laughter. Lordy, we're all going insane, aren't we? Shock therapy it is, my friends! Not that it'll work.

"It looked like that!" I fell apart after that. There was no way I was going to have my sanity sewn together again. This was just too much for sleep-deprived Jude.

"Hey Jude, I just heard the new single," Sadie said. "It sounds suspiciously familiar." Sadie glared at me, wondering why I was laughing about singing a cover that I could get sued for releasing without the artists' consent. "You know, a little like a certain song that you promised to never play again."

"Oh please, Sadie," I began, fully returned to sanity. At least, as close to sanity as I'd ever get. "You just don't like Fall Out Boy because I had it playing when that one boyfriend broke up with you!" She had been so heartbroken after that break-up. She always claimed she was just happy to get rid of him, and that the break-up was no big deal. But I knew, (let's just say, Sadie's not original with hiding places for her diary. She even had a _detailed_ entry about how she was deflowered. Um, can you say TMI times 12?) that Sadie had been crushing on him for a year before he even looked at her. Ironically enough, the song was "I Slept With Someone in Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was this Stupid Song Written About Me." Lovely song, asinine title length.

"No, that's not true!" she said quickly. Methinks the lady doth protest too much. **(Did I do that right? Oh well.)**

"Whatever," I said.

I had forgotten about Tommy during our little tiff. The author had also forgotten about Tommy while writing it.

"What is Sadie talking about Jude?"

"Okay, Tommy, before I begin, let me start by saying that I just wanted sleep…"

"So you FAKED a song?" He grabbed my arm and dragged me into studio A, slipping into the sound booth. "Jude, don't you realize that we have a deadline?!"

"Quincy, don't you realize that if I didn't get sleep soon I was going to be DEAD?! But you could care less, right?"

"What the hell do you mean Jude? And what kind of insult was that earlier anyways? I mean, 'What kind of blasphemous prayers do you utter each night?' What does that even mean?"

"And what about you, _Little _Tommy Q? You don't exactly have a way with words! Everything you write is crap, and Frozenwas the crappiest of them all!" Low blow in a petty fight.

"Well, _hey _Jude, if that's so, then why did you sign your career over for the song? Huh, HUH?"

"Yeah Tommy, well why did you kiss me on my sixteenth and break my heart _right after _someone else did? Do you like hurting me?" Whoa, we are OFF-TOPIC. More off-topic than my math teacher when she tells a story about her slightly insane family.

We just stood there, an inch apart, staring each other down. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was stopped by the sudden realization that I was leaning into Tommy, which was brought on by our lips crashing together.

Just like that, a spark was lit. Then that spark was given some fuel and got fanned with a little oxygen and destroyed the studio. Or rather, the intense make-out session I was having with Tommy made us hit every object in the room, and possibly damage the recording mike beyond repair.

Need I even say it? Okay; everyone outside the studio was just a tad surprised. Okay, a tad doesn't even begin to describe it; Liam kept pouring his coffee, which was probably burning his hand by now, and Darius had a tiny silver fork with pomegranate seeds on it halfway to his mouth (who does he think he is, Bill-frickin-Gates? I mean, seriously, a _silver fork?_). SME, however, being the puddle of male hormones that they were, were catcalling and whistling, Spied going so far as to yell "FINALLY!"

But I could care less. I just had one question left to ask.

"Tommy, did this happen?"

"Yes," he said, not missing a beat, staring at me intently.

"I've never been happier to have been woken up," I muttered before his lips crashed into mine again.

**Okay, I like how this turned out. Long, slightly insane ramblings peppered with funny words and sayings like 'asinine' and 'tiff,' which, by the way, means a petty argument, according to Anyways, that's my favorite style to read. Hmm… okay, random story recommendation; go, right now, and, if you haven't, read "Consequences," by NotAContrivance. It's in my favorite style. Plus, some of the characters, coughcoughTRAVIScough pull maneuvers worthy of a Darwin Award. Anyways, so was it funny? Did anyone get what the lyrics meant? Do I over-analyze things too much? Whatever, hope this helped you pass the time 'til season 4. Oh, by the way, anyone know when that's coming out? Probably not, but on this Wikipedia article (**http://en. it said it's coming out March 21, 2008, but we all know how trusty Wikipedia can be sometimes. (Like, not at all, sometimes.) Anyways, hope you enjoyed;

**toodles,**

**breezyme**


End file.
